


苹果

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 一发完，祝看得愉快~扛起芦笋大旗
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	苹果

白雪公主吃了有毒的青苹果长眠不醒，在王子的亲吻中苏醒成就一个绚丽的美梦。  
亚当夏娃经不住毒蛇的诱惑，瞒着上帝偷吃结在智慧之树上的苹果，丧失永生欢愉，承受原罪苦楚。  
人类最深层次的痛苦从不在于亚当夏娃因为追求智慧才成为有死的，而在于人因为追求智慧才知道自己是有死的。  
智慧的痛苦在此，人性的愚钝也在此。  
而欲望，当肋骨从亚当身上被取下的那一刻，就注定在人性中占据祂的领土。  
孙博翔从不否认这一点，他对志刚哥有着最原始的肉欲。  
只是，他从不告诉他，在志刚哥面前扮演乖乖的大狼狗。  
他喜欢吃脆苹果，咬下的第一口听那一声咔嚓清脆的声音，伴着清甜的汁水弥漫口腔，鲜甜多汁。  
一定和他的志刚哥一样美味。孙博翔心中压抑的魔鬼展露诱人的歌喉，下一刻就要把他拉住怀中，撕得粉碎。  
志刚哥，你不爱我是不行的。  
你是睡得深沉做着美梦的可人，我却不是王子。我要把你拉向地狱，拖入欲望的深渊，和我一起纠缠，沉沦到底。  
每一次孙博翔在卢志刚面前咬下第一口苹果，心中都不无恶意地叫嚣着，占有欲隐藏在眼底，被单纯蒙着一层聊胜于无的遮盖物。  
卢志刚不敢说有多喜欢这个小他一轮的高中生，不敢应和他的示爱，却总是在看他在自己面前吃苹果的时候，递给他一张面巾纸擦拭黏在手指间的汁水。  
身体的轻微接触就当给自己的安慰吧，卢志刚这样对自己说，以打消心中的不安和犹豫。这是他给自己生活的一点甜。  
孙博翔的指头在数不清次数的接触中，摸过志刚哥的背，轻抚过他的袖腕，顺着肩膀的线条划到细瘦的腰肢，虚空轻轻笼着。

他们本该一直如此。  
他们本不该打破平衡的和谐。

卢志刚被拷着双手按倒在休息室的桌上时，从没想到自己会引狼入室，在自己的店里被羞耻地扒下衣服。  
“哥，我抓到你了。”孙博翔附在他耳边说话，咬着他的耳骨，亲昵到暧昧的声音激起卢志刚身体半边的麻意。  
卢志刚打了个寒颤，故作镇定，恼怒又有些害怕。  
“你放开我，博翔，你知道自己在做什么么？把我放开……我可以当什么都没有发生！”  
他的身体因未知的恐惧微微发抖。  
“哥，我想吃苹果。”孙博翔双手绕到他腰前解开皮带，拉下他的蓝色牛仔裤。  
“你放开我！我买苹果给你吃，你要吃多少都可以。”下身裸露的肌肤在空气中泛起片片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“你就是我最想吃的那颗苹果啊，哥，你一直以来，都没看出么……我不信”  
浅蓝色衬衫松垮地挂在身上，靠着两颗扣紧的扣子支撑着卢志刚最后的羞耻心。衬衫下摆将将遮住白皙的臀部，挡着通往欲望的闸口。  
“一口一口把你吃掉。”  
孙博翔把下身高耸的欲望慢慢送进卢志刚体内的时候，冒着汗的额头伏在志刚哥的背部，以求下身更多的进入。  
呜……这一下深顶，顶出志刚哥一声难受的呜咽，身体里嵌进的性器把他钉死在桌子上，动弹不得。  
卢志刚被拷着的双手紧紧扒着桌边，骨节用力到泛白，柔软的内部被一遍遍蹂躏。  
“呜……不要”孙博翔温热的手掌摸上卢志刚身下的欲望，用掌心摩挲志刚哥秀气的性器。  
身后身前的夹击让卢志刚喘着甜美的气息，小兽一样脆弱的呜咽生生压在喉间，再没半分平日身为长孙博翔一辈的人的镇定。  
“志刚哥，我喜欢你，我爱你。可我好怕有一天抓不到你，只好把你困在我身边。”  
“但是你不要怕，我会跟你一起。”

“孙博翔，我从没想过，你是做着这种下流事还顾得说甜言蜜语的人。”  
“你不怕我恨你？”  
“不怕，就算你恨我，我也是要跟你一辈子的。”孙博翔掰过卢志刚的下巴，一口咬上他的嘴角。  
“我，孙博翔要跟你，志刚哥走到永远。”  
卢志刚不怒反笑，“败给你了，但你要清楚，我也不是什么好惹的角色。”  
  
“你死皮赖脸缠上我，就别怪我狠抓着你不放。”  
“志刚哥，你不正缠着我呢，还咬的很紧。”  
卢志刚面色泛红，伏在自己的小臂上，咬着牙承受身后的撞击，用柔软湿热的内里安抚那个耀武扬威的大家伙。  
在地狱里享受极乐的滋味真美妙。  
  
“啊……”  
孙博翔低吼着射在卢志刚体内的时候，卢志刚被灼热的液体烫得一抖，腰软了下去。  
孙博翔疲软的性器从他身后的密处滑出，白色的粘稠浊液慢慢涌出被操干的柔软一片的入口，风光迷人。  
孙博翔搂紧这世间唯一属于他的苹果，一口咬上卢志刚的肩头。  
极乐和极悲间，我只要你。  
卢志刚任他抱着，享受高潮后的余韵。  
“博翔，固执鬼遇上偏执鬼，谁说我们不是最匹配的亚当夏娃？”  
  
  
  



End file.
